La Monja
by Gabriel Berbecia
Summary: Historia de Misterio, Drama, Amor y terror.
1. Primer Día

"PREFACIO"

Isabela, jamás pensó que su vida transcurriría de ese modo.

Capitulo uno.  
>"PRIMER DIA"<p>

Era el inicio de un gran día, Isabela despertó con mucho entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa en su cara, dio un brinco y salió de su cama gritando, fue directo al baño a asearse, y luego abrió su armario para escoger que ropa debería usar para este día, agarro un jeans negro ajustado al cuerpo, y una blusa roja con un escote en forma de 'V' en la parte trasera, unas sandalias de tacón medio que hacían juego con su cartera roja y un lazo que le regalo su padre por su cumpleaños numero 19.

Bajo de inmediato al comedor y saludo a todos los que estaban presente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su madre un poco extrañada le pregunto el motivo de aquella sonrisa….

-_Buenas buenas, familia, ¿Qué hay para desayunar el día de hoy? _Dijo Isabela_ –Isabela, pero que bella te ves el día de hoy_. Dijo su padre. –_Siempre papi, siempre estoy bella_.  
>–<em>Guao, hija, ¿a que se debe tanta felicidad?<em> Dijo su madre. –_es que hoy es el cumple de mi mejor amiga Ariatna. ¿No sabias mama?, yo te comente que hoy es su fiesta, no me digas que se te olvido y no me dejaras ir, yo sabia que no…._  
>–<em>Cálmate, yo he dicho que no te dejare ir ni que se me olvido<em>. Le dijo su madre interrumpiéndola, _solo que no me acordaba. Ya siéntate a desayunar que se enfría la comida_, le dijo su padre en un tono serio pues no estaba de acuerdo con que fuera a una fiesta de noche, el siempre ha visto a su hija como una niña y la sobreprotege mucho.

Isabela se sentó a comer, ya su estado de animo había bajado un poco por las palabras que le dijo su padre. Ese fue el desayuno mas callado en toda la historia de la familia McPhail. Su padre noto el mal estado de animo de su hija, y le pidió disculpa por haberla tratado de ese modo, se paro de la silla y le dio un fuerte y caluroso abrazo a su hija, su princesa. Justo cuando Isabela se levanto para lavar los platos del desayuno llego a buscarla su mejor amigo Dylan, se despidió y se fue.

En el camino hacia la universidad el único tema de conversación fue la Gran Fiesta de Ariatna. Isa tenia mareada al pobre dyl así le decía Isabela de cariño, con eso, le preguntaba ¿Qué me pongo? ¿Con quien hare mi entrada triunfal? Dylan, quería ir con Isabela pero era tanto la euforia de ella que no lo dejaba ni hablar.

Llegaron a la universidad, e isa todavía hablaba de lo mismo, dyl estaba arto ya, pero por ser su mejor amigo escuchaba muy atentamente todo lo que le decía, al momento de entrar, Isabela vio a Mario el chico por el cual ella babeaba. Era alto, atlético, cabello corto y negro, ojos café, y siempre usaba franelas pegadas a su cuerpo, cosa de que se le notaran sus grandes brazos. Eso hacia que Isabela se transportara a un mundo externo en el que solo existían ellos dos, pero como todo lo imaginario acaba, dylan siempre la bajaba de esa nube diciéndole "No te emociones isa, ese chico no es para ti" cosa que a ella le molestaba mucho.

Llego la hora de la clase de ingles, isa estudiaba idiomas. Y esa era su clase favorita. Entro rápidamente y cuando se sienta observa la puerta y ve entrar a su amor platónico, quedo sorprendida pues no sabia que el estudiaba su misma carrera. Empezó la clase y no paraba de mirarlo, el noto que ella lo miraba y se acerco hacia ella, le pregunto el nombre y ella tartamudeando respondió, luego la invito a la gran fiesta, y ella no sabia de donde sacar palabras para decir que si, pues el asombro y no era normal. Finalmente asintió y Mario le dijo que a las 9 estaría en su casa. Isa salió corriendo a contarle todo a dyl que estaba en la cafetería, este un poco celoso, le dice que no se ilusione. Que por una fiesta no se harán novios. _–Hay dylan no seas tan pesimista, tu siempre llevándome la contraria_. Le dijo isa en tono molesto. Agarro su cartera y salió disparada a su casa.

Llego, y no había nadie, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad, aprovecho para ir al cuarto de mama, y tomar prestado, y sin avisar el collar de perlas. Lo tomo y salió corriendo a su cuarto, a esconderlo, luego abrió su armario y saco toda la ropa que tenia para escoger que se pondría, y como toda adolescente consentida, no encontraba nada. Estaba molesta por no tener que ponerse. Fue cuando vio un vestido corto azul oscuro, con detalles brillantes en la parte delantera, y muy ajustado al cuerpo, (como todo lo que ella usa). Busco sus sandalias de tacón extremadamente altas, y la cartera de noche que también era de mama.

**Guao, mi primer capitulo espero que les guste.**

**Acepto criticas constructivas, recuerden que es la primera vez que escribo. **

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi fiel compañera Mile, gracias bebe por inspirarme.**

**Att; Gabriel.**


	2. La Gran Fiesta

La Monja, Cap. 02

"LA GRAN FIESTA"  
>De; Gabriel Berbecía.<p>

Miro su reloj y ya eran las 7:30 se ducho de una manera muy rápida y fue a la peluquería a arreglar su cabello, se corto el cabello por el cuello, con la pollina de lado, y unos reflejos amarillos, que resaltaban su color de cabello negro. Se hizo un maquillaje no muy voluminoso. Y se fue a su casa corriendo, porque ya eran las 8:25. Ya se acercaba la hora.

Llego y su mama quedo sorprendida con el nuevo luck de su hija, pero fue tanta la rapidez con la que Isabela entro que ni tiempo le dio a su madre para pronunciar palabra alguna. Llego a su cuarto se vistió rápidamente y justo cuando estaba bajando las escaleras, sonó el timbre. La mama abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Mario, al instante bajo Isabela deslumbrante como siempre, dejo con la boca abierta a su papa, su mama, y mas aun a su amor platónico. Mario no le quitaba los ojos de encima. -_¿Cómo me veo?_ Pregunto Isabela,_ -Hermosa_, respondió mama, -_¿No te queda como corto el vestido?_ Pregunto papa, y Mario aun no decía palabra alguna, Fue cuando isa le pregunto, _¿no crees que me veo hermosa Mario?_, -_TE VES BELLISIMA_, respondió con un brillo en los ojos. Haciendo que Isabela se sonrojara de manera exagerada.

_Bueno se hace tarde deberíamos salir_, dijo Isabela, -_Te portas bien muchachita_, respondió su madre. –_okey mama._

Ya cuando estaban en el carro, Mario pregunta -_¿es mi idea o tu papa estaba medio molesto con nuestra salida?_ –_No, el siempre es así, me sobreprotege demasiado_, respondió Isabela. _–Espero que no se moleste conmigo_, -_te dije que no, quédate tranquilo y conduce que vamos tarde_. Todo el camino transcurrió en silencio, ni isa ni Mario pronunciaban pala_bra alguna. Había un ambiente tenso, hasta que isa se decide a romper el hielo y pregunta ¿estas molesto? –No, tranquila solo que no me gusta hablar mientras conduzco._ Respondió Mario en tono sarcástico.

Llegaron a la fiesta y Mario bajo primero para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, Isabela se sonrojo y le dio las gracias. Bajaron y tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la entrada. Ariatna los recibe con un gran abrazo, y todos en la fiesta quedaron sorprendidos al verlos entrar juntos, todos menos dylan el cual estaba "Celoso" ya que estaba enamorado de isa en secreto.

Toda la fiesta se veía tranquila, hasta que Mario invita a Isabela a tomar un jugo, el cual estaba adulterado, isa lo toma con toda confianza mientras bailaban al ritmos de un rock and roll muy pegajoso. Pasan unos minuto e Isabela le dice a su amor platónico que por favor la lleve a otro lugar que se sentía mareada, -_claro princesa te llevo a donde quieras_, respondió Mario en un tono dulce pero a la ves macabro. La llevo al sótano de la casa donde no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido de toda la fiesta, el lugar era un poco húmedo, con una cama y todo oscuro. _¿Dónde estamos?_ Pregunto Isabela en un tono confundido. En un lugar donde nadie nos escucha. En ese mismo instante isa cae el los brazos de Mario, pues ya empezaba a hacer efecto el sedante que bebió en el supuesto "JUGO". Mario aprovecho la oportunidad y llevo a cabo su plan, el cual era abusar de isa.

Fue como si se hubiese transformado en un monstruo le quitaba la ropa bruscamente, con miedo de que lo fueran a descubrir, le quito el tesoro mas preciado para Isabela, su virginidad. Luego la dejo hay tirada desnuda, como si fuera un animal cualquiera. Salió del sótano y dejo la puerta entre abierta.

Eran como las 4:00 am cuando Isabela despierta, comienza a gritar inconscientemente, Ángel un chico de la universidad que estaba en la cocina, escucha los gritos y se acerca al sótano, ve a Isabela desnuda y gritando. Le tapa la boca y la saca por la parte de atrás la esconde en su auto que estaba estacionado en el jardín de la casa, y pregunta -_¿Quién te hizo esto?_ –ayúdame por favor, responde Isabela con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Para sorpresa de isa, Ángel no venia a ayudarla si no a terminar lo que había comenzado Mario, vuelve a abusar de Isabela pero esta vez peor, la hizo sentir la mujer mas sucia de este mundo.


End file.
